


La meilleure des distractions

by RaeDMagdon_fr



Series: La meilleure des distractions [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon_fr/pseuds/RaeDMagdon_fr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Aria T'Loak découvre que Liara a placé des mouchards dans le bureau de la Conseillère asari, elle décide de faire d'une pierre deux coups et séduit Tevos dans son bureau pour embarrasser sa 'rivale'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La meilleure des distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Entertainment (PODFIC AVAILABLE)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416737) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



> Avertissement : Exhibitionnisme, langage cru et une pointe de D/s. En gros, Aria séduit la Conseillère Tevos sous l'objectif de la caméra du Courtier de l'Ombre, parce que… eh bien, c'est Aria et elle fait ce qu'elle veut (ou se fait qui elle veut...)  
> Et si l'histoire vous a plu, laissez un Kudo ou un petit commentaire pour le faire savoir. ;)

Shepard était de retour.

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Aria, bien entendu. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle était sur la Citadelle, mais elle avait déjà des yeux et des oreilles partout. Ses sources l’avaient informée, quelques minutes avant que le Normandy n’accoste, que la courageuse humaine se dirigeait vers le spatioport mais, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait malheureusement accorder à Shepard toute son attention. Il lui fallait d’abord se débarrasser d’une petite contrariété : l’officier d’immigration agacée qui se tenait devant elle.

« Ainsi, vous admettez que vous et vos voyous êtes ici en toute illégalité ? »

Aria cligna des yeux, affectant un air d’ennui. La femme debout face à elle ne valait pas une minute de son temps. « Oui. Et il n’a fallu que trois semaine au SSC pour s’en rendre compte. »

« Je me fiche de qui vous êtes. » La main de l’officier trancha l’air d’un geste de désintérêt. Elle fit un pas en avant, s’immisçant dans l’espace personnel d’Aria. « Vous êtes tenue de respecter la procédure comme tous les autres réfugiés. Suivez-moi. »

Aria plissa les yeux. « Je ne crois pas. » Elle soupira et se tourna vers l’un de ses nombreux gardes du corps. La conversation était suffisamment fastidieuse pour qu’elle soit tentée d’avoir recours à la violence mais il existait une solution plus simple à ce problème - et peut-être même en tirerait-elle du plaisir. La femme qu’elle avait à l’esprit était toujours agréable à regarder, à défaut d’être toujours agréable à côtoyer. « Grizz », dit-elle en se tournant vers son inamovible garde du corps, « passez-moi la conseillère asari. »

En quelques instants une image holographique grandeur nature de la Conseillère Tevos apparut devant le canapé. Ses mains étaient serrées dans son dos et elle releva son menton, se tenant bien droite. Si cet appel l’avait surprise, cela ne se voyait guère sur son visage neutre. Ses tatouages faciaux ne frémirent même pas. « Salutations, Aria. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Aria envisagea de demander à Tevos d’extraire le balai de son cul et de cesser d’être aussi protocolaire. Elles se côtoyaient épisodiquement depuis des années, nourrissant un respect et une méfiance réciproques. Tevos était suffisamment intelligente pour passer outre certaines des activités criminelles d’Aria mais également suffisamment fière pour résister à toute tentative de corruption ou d’influence. Aria ne s’y essayait pas, aussi leur relation était-elle mutuellement satisfaisante. Cependant, la conseillère lui devait certaines petites faveurs. « On me demande de me soumettre aux procédures d’immigration. » Le reste de la requête était implicite : ‘ _Débarrassez-moi de ça. Tout de suite_.’

« Bien entendu. » Tevos pencha la tête et entreprit de saisir une autorisation sur son Omnitool. Cela ne prit pas plus de deux secondes. « Voilà qui est réglé. Que puis-je faire d’autre pour vous ? »

« Rien, merci. »

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de Tevos mais elle recomposa son expression et opina du chef. « Ce fut un plaisir », murmura-t-elle d’une voix basse et sucrée avant de se tourner pour prendre congé et mettre fin à l’appel. L’holo s’éteignit quelques secondes plus tard.

La douceur de l’au-revoir interpella Aria. Y avait-il quelque chose de particulier dans la voix de Tevos, ou était-elle en train d’imaginer des choses ? Peut-être la Citadelle commençait-elle à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle avait toujours admiré le corps svelte de la conseillère et les courbes gracieuses de son visage, mais il n’y avait jamais rien eu de séducteur dans leur comportement auparavant. Cette idée ne lui était tout simplement jamais venue à l’esprit.

‘ _Ce fut un plaisir_ ’…

Aria lança un regard ennuyé à l’officier d’immigration. « Je crois que nous en avons terminé, ici. » Avec un soupir frustré l’Humaine tourna les talons, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui adresser quelque formule de congé.

‘ _Que puis-je faire d’autre pour vous ?_ ’…

Aria se secoua et reporta son attention sur son entourage. Elle ne pouvait risquer à se laisser aller, particulièrement dans la mesure où elle avait toujours de la compagnie. « On profite du spectacle, Shepard ? » demanda-t-elle, tournant finalement son attention vers l’Humaine.

Voyant le moment de faire son entrée, Shepard s’approcha du canapé rouge impérial, s’asseyant à respectable distance. « On dirait qu’il y a une loi sur la Citadelle, hein ? »

Aria s’apprêta à lui répondre mais une voix différente résonna dans sa tête. ‘ _Que puis-je faire d’autre pour vous ?_ ’

Elle se mordilla la langue pour recouvrer sa concentration. « Je suppose. » C’était la faute de Shepard, décida-t-elle : elle exhalait une odeur de sexe et d’Asari, cette petite sang-pur qui jouait au Courtier de l’Ombre – avec plus de succès qu’Aria ne voulait l’admettre. Les hormones asari étaient quelque chose de puissant et Liara était toujours une Demoiselle en dépit de sa trépidante nouvelle carrière. Shepard était clairement ‘marquée’, qu’elle le sache ou non.

‘ _Ce fut un plaisir_ ’…

Merde. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle se sorte la voix de Tevos de la tête. C’était bien beau de baiser les danseuses, mais cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’était pas sortie avec qui que ce soit d’intéressant. La séduction était un de ses passe-temps favoris, particulièrement quand sa proie était quelqu’un d’extérieur à sa zone d’influence. Quelqu’un qui puisse se considérer son égal. Dominer une telle personne était alors infiniment plus satisfaisant…

Aria et Shepard discutèrent quelques minutes de divers sujets d’intérêt – ses manœuvres pour unir les gangs de mercenaires, la perte d’Oméga, comment elle allait écarteler l’Homme Trouble membre après membre. Des choses simples. Puis soudain Aria aborda un sujet qui les surprit toutes les deux avant qu’elle ait pu y réfléchir à deux fois. « Au fait, comment va votre petite amie ? Elle s’amuse bien avec les ressources du Courtier de l’Ombre ? Sans rancune, concernant le dernier agent qu’elle a envoyé m’espionner. Je me suis bien assurée que mon garde du corps lui loge une balle entre les deux yeux plutôt que de le torturer, cette fois-ci. Courtoisie professionnelle. »

Shepard poussa un soupir. « Ça vous regarde toutes les deux. Si vous voulez jouer à qui a la plus grosse, je n’ai pas l’intention de m’en mêler. »

Les lèvres d’Aria se tordirent dans un sourire.  « Quel intéressant idiome, Shepard. Vous les Humains avez vraiment un don pour le bon mot. Rassurez-vous, je n’ai rien de personnel contre T’Soni. Ce sont juste les affaires. D’agréables affaires, à vrai dire. Elle est meilleure dans ce travail que son prédécesseur, bien que je connaisse son identité. »

« C’est bien là une partie du problème », marmonna Shepard. « Trop de personnes savent. Je n'ai même pas envie qu’elle continue. Elle fourre son nez partout maintenant, et ça commence à devenir flippant. Elle m’espionne, espionne mon équipage, espionne les personnalités politiques… D’ailleurs, votre petite conversation m’y fait penser : je crois qu’elle a même placé des mouchards dans le bureau de Tevos. Aucune idée comment elle a réussi à faire ça. »

Le tatouage sur le front d’Aria se redressa, son intérêt piqué. Tevos. Son bureau. Cette voix. ‘ _Que puis-je faire d’autre pour vous ?_ ’…

Secrètement, peut-être même inconsciemment, Aria prit une décision. Les morceaux du puzzle s’emboîtaient et l’occasion était trop belle pour y résister. Tevos avait très clairement flirté avec elle. Et puis cela faisait longtemps, entre la perte d’Oméga et les embrouilles à gérer sur la Citadelle. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même pourrait-elle jouer un tour à Liara - qui ne méritait pas mieux. Et une fois le choc surmonté, cela lui vaudrait peut-être quelques faveurs. Elle en aurait toujours l’usage, surtout venant de quelqu’un d’aussi influent que le Courtier de l’Ombre. Enfin, il lui fallait bien admettre que l’exhibitionniste en elle trouvait l’idée curieusement attrayante.

‘ _Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?_  ‘

Oui. Elle avait définitivement besoin de quelque chose. Mais d’abord, un peu d’inspiration ne pourrait pas nuire. Si Shepard était un tant soit peu comme les autres Humains, une quantité suffisante d’alcool lui délierait les lèvres. « Un verre, Shepard ? C’est moi qui offre, bien que l’alcool dans ce trou minable qui se prétend un nightclub soit loin d’être… satisfaisant. »

Deux heures plus tard, Shepard comatait sur le canapé et Aria disposait de toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle était partiellement tentée de laisser l’humaine soûle se débrouiller mais, par précaution, elle s’y refusa. Non pas qu’elle tienne à Shepard le moins du monde, se dit-elle en l’observant. Elle ne tenait à personne, à l’exception peut-être de sa fille disparue - mais les morts ne pouvaient plus la blesser. Non, l’Humaine avait toujours un rôle à jouer. Quelqu’un devait stopper les Moissonneurs. Mais puisque d’ici quelques mois tout le monde pouvait bien être mort, Aria décida qu’elle méritait de s’amuser un peu auparavant.

…

Aria passa la semaine suivante à se préparer. L’organisation était l’un de ses points forts et sans doute la raison principale pour laquelle elle était toujours vivante, bien qu'elle ait tant d’ennemis. L’organisation et la discrétion. Quand elle se mettait en tête de séduire quelqu’un, que ce soit pour les affaires ou le plaisir, l’une de ses tactiques préférées consistait à s'informer auparavant de toutes les préférences de cette personne. Savoir à l’avance quel scénario suivre la faisait paraître encore plus irrésistible.

Grâce à Shepard elle connaissait déjà quelques unes des manies de Liara, mais découvrir les secrets de Tevos s’avéra plus compliqué. Finalement, elle toucha au but par l’intermédiaire d’un contact inattendu : la timide et studieuse assistante de Tevos. Passés quelques jours de recherche, elle découvrit que la jeune Demoiselle apparaissait dans le rôle du Courtier de l’Ombre. S’enquérir, via une adresse extranet intraçable, du numéro d’Omnitool de la conseillère et d’une liste de téléchargements extranet récent fut dès lors d’une simplicité remarquable, et plus simple encore fut d’imiter la syntaxe de Liara. Aria avait intercepté suffisamment de communications du Courtier de l’Ombre pour savoir comment elle écrivait.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle eut sa réponse. Elle jouait de chance : Tevos préférait quasi exclusivement les Asari. Il y avait bien quelques clips avec des Humaines ici et là mais cela n’était pas surprenant, compte tenu des similarités entre les deux espèces. Cela expliquait également pourquoi la Conseillère n’avait jamais eu de Partenaire. Certaines asari se liaient l’une avec l’autre et avaient manifestement des rapports sexuels l’une avec l’autre, mais cela était sujet à commérages et regardé de haut, particulièrement quand le couple souhaitait avoir des enfants. Tevos avait sans doute décidé que cela porterait un trop gros coup à sa carrière politique.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Aria décida de faire une pause dans son exploration de l’historique de Tevos. À la place, elle ouvrit une fenêtre sur son Omnitool et commença à écrire un message.

_De : A. T’Loak_

_À : [masqué]_

_Sujet : Vous m’êtes redevable_

_Dans quelques heures, je vous ferai suivre un document vidéo que vous trouverez probablement intéressant. Vous aurez sûrement l’usage d’un levier politique supplémentaire dans vos affaires avec le Conseil. En guise de paiement, je veux une reconnaissance de dette sans délai d’expiration de la part du Courtier de l’Ombre soi-même._

_PS : Dites à l’agent turien qui travaille au second bar de disparaître, à moins qu’il ne préfère que mes mercenaires ne s’occupent de lui. Votre espionne au bureau de Tevos est sexy. Je l’aurais sans doute mise dans mon lit si je n’étais occupée à des affaires plus importantes. La prochaine fois que vous envoyez un agent pour me tuer, pouvez-vous en trouver un qui lui ressemble ?_

_PPS : N_ _e croyez rien de ce que vous dit Shepard_ _. C’est de sa faute si elle s’est effondrée sur mon canapé._

Satisfaite de son message, elle cliqua sur Envoyer puis se leva du canapé.  « Gardez tout sous contrôle en mon absence, Grizz. Je serai de retour dans deux… trois… quelques heures. J’ai rendez-vous avec la Conseillère Tevos. » Le Turien maussade se renfrogna quand il réalisa qu’elle quittait sa protection, mais il ne protesta pas. Aria sourit. Elle savait que Grizz détestait qu’elle disparaisse ainsi, mais ce qu’elle avait à l’esprit ne pouvait convenir qu’à un public d’une seule personne.

…

La conseillère Tevos s’agita derrière son bureau, vérifiant son Omnitool pour la cinquième fois en autant de minutes. Elle n’était pas aussi impatiente d’habitude, mais son rendez-vous suivant n’avait rien d’une réunion de travail ordinaire. La Reine d’Oméga avait « requis » une demi-heure entière de son temps et, bien sûr, elle était remarquablement en retard.

‘ _Elle le fait certainement exprès_ ’, pensa Tevos. ‘ _Est-ce une insulte ? Ou cherche-t-elle juste à faire une entrée théâtrale ?_ ’ Elle ne savait pas ce qu’Aria attendait d’elle mais, si cela avait suffit à l’arracher du Purgatoire, ça devait être important. Elle espérait juste que cela n’impliquerait pas une offre de bakchich, ce qui risquerait de se finir très mal pour chacune d’elles. ‘É _videmment, ça pourrait être personnel. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies, mais nous sommes… amicales_.’

Amicales. En son for intérieur, c’était un mot tendancieux. Tevos n’était pas sure que de mater discrètement le cul d’Aria chaque fois qu’elles faisaient affaire pouvait être considéré comme une relation amicale. Que l’objet de son admiration soit une pirate et une chef criminelle, quand bien même étonnamment civilisée, n’arrangeait pas les choses. ‘ _Il faut que j’arrête de me complaire dans mes fantasmes. Je devrais peut-être me trouver un rencard pour changer. Si j’en suis rendue à m’imaginer ce que ça doit faire de briser l’unique loi d’Oméga, je dois vraiment être désespérée_.’

Elle manqua pulvériser le plafond d'une explosion biotique purement nerveuse quand son assistante l'appela à l’interphone. « Madame la Conseillère ? Votre rendez-vous suivant est arrivé. » Neota n’était qu’une Demoiselle, la centaine passée de quelques années, mais c’était une fille maligne comme un singe et elle semblait passionnée par son métier. Aujourd’hui cependant sa voix paraissait quelque peu fébrile et haut perchée et Tevos se doutait bien de la raison. Aria devait se tenir juste devant la porte de son bureau.

« Merci Neota. Faites-la entrer. »

Un court instant plus tard, la porte coulissa. Tevos voulut se redresser, au lieu de quoi elle dut se raccrocher au dossier de son fauteuil pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Aria pénétra dans la pièce comme si elle en était propriétaire, marquant son territoire à chaque pas. Elle se déplaçait avec la grâce d‘un prédateur ; son pantalon de cuir moulant soulignait les muscles de ses jambes et la suavité de son déhanché. Son inénarrable veste apportait la touche finale, valorisant ses larges épaules et encadrant le dessin parfait de sa mâchoire.

Autant Tevos détestait l’admettre, autant cette vue liquéfia ses jambes. La veste, le pantalon, l’attitude. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce col relevé avec une doublure rouge faisait un peu prétentieux, réclamant l’attention, mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela fonctionnait. Elle imagina faire glisser cette veste autour des épaules solides d’Aria et le long de ses bras souples et harmonieusement musclés, caressant le cuir de ses mains…

‘ _Arrête._ ’

Tevos cligna des yeux, essayant de remettre les pieds sur terre. « Bonjour Aria », dit-elle du ton le plus neutre possible. Elle était habituée à formuler des phrases cohérentes tout en pensant à autre chose. C’était généralement ce qu’elle faisait en présence de Valern et de Sparatus.  « J’espère que votre séjour à la Citadelle n’a pas été trop déplaisant jusqu’à présent. Je présume que ce n’est pas l’environnement auquel vous êtes habituée. »

« C’est horriblement coincé mais pas totalement déplaisant. Du moins, pas en votre compagnie. »

Tevos frissonna comme les yeux d’Aria s’attardaient sur elle plus que nécessaire. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle recevait de la Reine d’Oméga un regard appréciateur, mais jamais auparavant ses intentions n’avaient été aussi claires. Elle ne savait pas si l’œillade d’Aria l’agaçait, la fragilisait ou l’excitait. ‘ _Arrête_ ’, se dit-elle avec un peu plus de fermeté. ‘ _Tu n’es plus une Demoiselle. Tu ne vas pas te laisser décomposer par un regard séducteur_. » Mais alors même qu’elle formulait ces pensées, elle savait qu’elle se mentait.

« Vous me flattez, Aria. Mais nous devrions en venir à nos affaires, n’est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous avez de nouveau besoin de mon assistance. Le SSC vous cause-t-il d’autres problèmes ? Problèmes pour lesquels je peux vous aider de façon légale, bien entendu », ajouta-t-elle en seconde réflexion.

Le coin des lèvres d’Aria se redressa et son sourire fit frissonner Tevos. Il y avait quelque chose de vicieux dedans, vicieux et dangereux. « A vrai dire, j’ai effectivement besoin de quelque chose. Terriblement. »

Ce sourire. Ces yeux fendus. Le ronronnement grave de la voix d’Aria. Tevos était sûre que cette voix serait encore plus sexy tout contre sa crête… ‘ _Arrête ! Coucher avec une criminelle notoire est une très mauvaise idée_.’ Mais une part d’elle ne put s’empêcher de demander, « Et de quoi, exactement, avez-vous besoin ? »

Aria ne répondit pas de suite. Elle contourna lentement le bureau en laissant glisser ses doigts gantés sur le rebord. La lente caresse fit frissonner Tevos comme s’ils avaient effleuré sa peau à la place. Quand Aria se tourna pour lui faire face de nouveau, elle ressentit comme une pulsion magnétique. Elles étaient assez proches pour partager leur chaleur corporelle, mais pas le moindre centimètre de peau ou de vêtement ne se touchaient – pour l’instant. « De vous, bien sûr. »

« Vous avez besoin de moi ? » demanda Tevos, tâchant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix. Aria l’emprisonnait contre son bureau, mais au lieu de vouloir s’échapper elle se trouva apprécier sa capture. « Que voulez-vous dire, je vous prie ? »

« Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire. Est-ce si difficile à croire ? »

À vrai dire, c’était difficile à croire. Non pas qu’Aria la séduise, mais qu’elle s’y laisse prendre. Il y avait plus de raisons qu’elle ne pouvait en compter pour ne pas suivre cette voie. Son travail. Sa réputation. Sa propre sécurité. Mais elle savait qu’elle ne faisait que retarder l’inévitable. ‘ _Presque comme avec les Moissonneurs_ ’, pensa-t-elle sombrement. ‘ _Et si nous assistons vraiment à la fin de tout, il ne peut y avoir de meilleur moment pour s’abandonner à un peu d’hédonisme_.’

Quand les bras gantés de cuir d’Aria prirent appui autour d’elle, Tevos ne recula pas. Elle répondit plutôt au regard enflammé d’Aria par un de son cru. « Ne fouillez pas dans ma mémoire au-delà de ce que je vous donnerai pendant l’union. Vous ne parviendrez pas à y accéder mais si vous essayez, vous pouvez faire une croix sur le compromis entre le Conseil et Oméga… et vous ne mettrez plus jamais un pied sur Thessia ou la Citadelle. »

Au lieu de se froisser, Aria sembla impressionnée par la menace. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Théa, », murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage. « Je ne cherche pas à découvrir des secrets politiques. »

Tevos fit une moue de désapprobation à l’utilisation plus que familière de son prénom mais elle ne put cacher la réaction de son corps. Une onde de désir parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et s’installa au creux de ses reins. Elle ne se rappela pas si Aria l’avait déjà appelée Théa auparavant, mais elle aimait le son que cela rendait avec sa voix. « Alors qu’espérez-vous donc obtenir en fusionnant avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant presque celles d’Aria à mesure qu’elle parlait.

Aria émit un sombre ricanement. « En dehors du plaisir ? Seulement la satisfaction de savoir que j’ai pris la conseillère asari sur son bureau. J’ai toujours été un peu égocentrique. »

« La Reine d’Oméga ? Égocentrique ? Je ne l’aurais jamais deviné. »

Le sarcasme fit mouche. L’humeur d’Aria bascula de joueuse à insistante et son visage se durcit. « Assez joué, Tevos. Nous savons toutes les deux que je vais vous baiser dans une minute. Vous l’avez dit vous-même. Alors qu’attendez-vous pour enlever cette robe et vous pencher sur ce bureau ? Oh, et appelez votre ravissante assistante. Dites-lui que nous ne voulons pas être dérangées pendant… disons les deux prochaines heures. Ou peut-être trois. Trois me semble une meilleure estimation. »

Leurs regards restèrent braqués l’un sur l’autre pendant quelques asphyxiantes secondes, puis ce fut finalement Tevos qui brisa le statu quo. Elle activa son Omnitool, s’assurant de n’utiliser que la fonction audio. « Neota ? Annulez mes rendez-vous pour le reste de la journée. Je suis confrontée à un… sérieux problème. Ne laissez également personne entrer dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez fermer et partir plus tôt si vous voulez. »

« Bien sûr, Madame la Conseillère », répondit Neota. « Comme vous voulez. Je reprogrammerai vos rendez-vous pour demain. »

« Alors comme ça, je suis un sérieux problème, mmh ? » taquina Aria quand l’appel prit fin. « Cette fois-ci, c’est vous qui me flattez. »

« Taisez-vous et embrassez-moi avant que je ne change d’avis. »

Un éclair traversa les yeux d’Aria. Puis, pour la seule fois peut-être cet après-midi, elle fit ce que Tevos lui demandait. Le baiser ne fut pas tendre. Leurs bouches brûlaient lorsqu’elles s’écrasèrent l’une contre l’autre. Mais même à travers la chaleur, la saveur de Tevos était aussi douce que son apparence. Aria trouva la partie la plus pleine et la plus tendre de sa lèvre inférieure tatouée et y mordit férocement. Le gémissement aigu d’approbation qu’émit Tevos justifiait à lui seul les heures de préparation. Quand la main de Tevos s’enroula à l’arrière de son cou, essayant de diriger le mouvement de leurs bouches, Aria recula. « Votre robe », haleta-t-elle. « Soit vous l’enlevez, soit je vous l’arrache. »

« J’aimerais bien voir ça. »

Aria sourit. « D'un côté, j'espérais que vous aimiez ce genre », dit-elle tandis que se tissaient de blancs fils d’énergie autour de ses doigts. Elle agrippa de ses deux mains la robe de Tevos par son col montant.

« Quel genre ? » Tevos ne la quittait pas des yeux, la défiant presque de continuer. Sa peau commençait à vibrer de lumière. Le frisson parcourait leurs corps même à travers leurs vêtements.

« Brutal. »

Aria n’hésita pas. Elle déchira la robe jusqu’en son milieu dans un _rrrrrip_ satisfaisant. La robe se fendit, révélant dans son sillage quelques centimètres de peau bleue immaculée et plus qu’un soupçon de décolleté.

Tevos frissonna et, sous les filaments d’énergie biotique qui la parcouraient, sa poitrine s’empourpra profondément.  « Cet exercice de séduction est en train de tourner à la vidéo fétichiste de bas étage. D’où sortez-vous de telles répliques, Aria ? »

Vidéo fétichiste. Ça lui revint à l’esprit. Embrasser Tevos lui avait presque fait oublier son objectif mais jusqu’à présent, son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Sans avoir même besoin de le vérifier, elle savait que la caméra de Liara devait se trouver à l’opposé du bureau de Tevos. C’était la meilleure vue possible. Son regard glissa vers l’angle le plus probable et elle dissimula ce mouvement en frottant son nez contre celui de Tevos, comme pour susciter un autre baiser. « Je ne savais pas que vous regardiez ce genre de choses, Madame la Conseillère. Mais si c’est une réinterprétation que vous cherchez, je peux la rendre convaincante. »

Les lèvres de Tevos se tordirent contre les siennes, esquissant une moue. « Déesse, vous seriez parfaite si vous pouviez vous taire… »

« C’est amusant de vous voir vous imaginer que vous avez encore le contrôle de la situation. » Aria reprit où elle en était, élargissant l’ouverture dans la robe de Tevos. Le tissu s’écarta davantage, révélant les courbes parfaites de ses seins. « Mais vous pouvez continuer à prétendre, si c’est ce qui vous chante… » Elle captura l’un des tétons entre ses doigts et tira brièvement mais fermement.  « On verra combien de temps ça durera. »

Tevos haleta. Au lieu d’essayer de voler un nouveau baiser, elle inclina sa tête sur le côté, exposant la ligne gracieuse de son cou. Aria répondit immédiatement à l’invitation. Elle mordit fort, jouissant de la façon dont sa proie épinglée suspendit son souffle à la brève pointe de douleur. Liara apprécierait sans doute, plus tard ; apparemment, la seule raison pour laquelle le tout-puissant Courtier de l’Ombre n’exhibait pas à tout instant des suçons pourpres était l’utilisation d’un anti-cernes professionnel assorti et très onéreux. Cette petite anecdote lui était parvenue par l’entremise d’une Shepard en état d’ébriété. Liara n’appliquait même pas une noix de médigel comme le faisaient les personnes normales.

Mais penser à Liara la déconcentrait. Avec quelque surprise, Aria réalisa qu’il l’intéressait davantage de baiser Tevos que de se consacrer à son plan. Elle prêta toute son attention à la Conseillère, la débarrassant de ses manches en tirant sur le tissu avec quelques brèves saccades. Cette fois-ci Tevos l’aida, écartant la robe déchirée avant de s’attaquer à ses sous-vêtements. Aria s’écarta légèrement pour profiter de la vue. Elle était ravie de découvrir que Tevos était l’une de ces rares personnes à avoir l’air encore mieux nue que vêtue. Tout habit, aussi flatteur soit-il, n’aurait pu que lui faire déshonneur.

Bien qu'elle  ait une égale confiance en sa propre apparence, Aria mit un point d'honneur à n'enlever aucun de ses vêtements. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses gants. Elle mourait d'envie de sentir la peau chaude de Tevos sous ses mains, mais la texture du cuir et toute sa symbolique travailleraient à son avantage – une autre de ces découvertes qu'elle avait faites lors de ses recherches exhaustives dans l'historique des téléchargements extranet de Tevos.

Tevos finit par remarquer qu'elle ne se déshabillait pas et roula  de s yeux. « Vraiment, Aria ? Vous perdez au change. Vous ne pourrez pas sentir ma langue à travers votre pantalon. »

Aria ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Force lui était d'admettre que l'image de la fière  C onseillère asari agenouillée pour la servir était une image intéressante. La dynamique de pouvoirs en jeu chatouillait son  e go, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à se laisser distraire de la scène qu'elle avait planifiée. « C'est vous qui perdez au change », corrigea-t-elle. Ses mains gantées saisirent les hanches nues de Tevos, l'épinglant au bureau. « Je vous accorderai peut-être ce privilège la prochaine fois, si vous me suppliez adéquatement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à penser que j'accepterai une deuxième rencontre ? Je peux encore changer d'avis à l'instant. Jusqu'à maintenant vous n'avez fait que déchirer l'une de mes robes préférées et refuser de vous déshabiller. Vous paierez le remplacement de la robe, au fait. »

Ceci mit un terme à la patience d'Aria. Elle avait toléré la résistance de Tevos jusque là, principalement parce qu'elle trouvait ça amusant – excitant, même. Que la colère et la contrariété de Tevos la rendent encore plus belle ne gâchait rien. Mais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle laissait Tevos dicter leur conduite sous l'œil de la caméra ? Elle se pencha,  se serrant étroitement contre Tevos  de façon à pouvoir gronder contre  sa crête : « Bon, assez de préliminaires. Tournez-vous et trouvez quelque chose à quoi vous  tenir.  »

Résistance et anticipation firent trembler chaque centimètre du corps de Tevos. « Il vous faudra m'y forcer. »

Aria n'avait jamais été du genre à refuser un défi. Elle attrapa Tevos par une épaule et la fit tournoyer, tordant son bras dans son dos et la forçant à écraser son visage sur le bureau. Tevos tenta d'abord de se défendre, mais Aria était plus forte. Une fois la  C onseillère maîtrisée, la maintenir ainsi était facile. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'avoir recours à l'énergie biotique vibrant à travers son corps. « Vous avez oublié de dire 's'il vous plaît'. Vos manières sont épouvantables. »

Pour une fois, Tevos ne trouva pas de réplique  cinglante . Elle se détendit, écartant ses jambes et glissant un peu plus sur le bureau de façon à se présenter sous l'angle le plus aguicheur.

Aria  afficha  un sourire narquois  et contempla le beau tableau qu'elle s'était créé. Le cul de Tevos était encore plus admirable dans cette position et le doux arrondi de ses  hanches appelait la caresse. Ses yeux s'aventurèrent plus bas, au-delà de l'espace incroyablement restreint entre  elles .  _Liara rate vraiment quelque chose de n'avoir pas ce_ _t angle de vue_ , pensa Aria en admirant la façon dont la couleur de peau de Tevos passait d'un doux bleu à un pourpre brillant et lumineux.  _Même son azur est joli. C'en est presque injuste._

D'un coup de pied désinvolte elle écarta encore davantage les jambes de Tevos, effleurant des doigts l'humidité répandue le long des cuisses élancées de la  C onseillère. La preuve de son désir était amplement méritée. La mise en scène, le duel verbal, la morsure, le fait de rester habillée et celui de plaquer Tevos contre le bureau. Elle avait travaillé dur pour toucher chacun des points faibles de Tevos. Il restait encore une case à cocher.

« Mmmh, vous êtes déjà trempée pour moi », murmura-t-elle en relâchant son bras pour caresser sa hanche à la place. Les doigts de son autre main continuaient leurs taquineries, voyageant de haut en bas, s'arrêtant à un souffle de leur but. Tevos frissonnait chaque fois qu'ils repartaient dans la mauvaise direction. « Peut-être que si vous demandez gentiment, je pourrai faire quelque chose pour vous. » Chaque muscle du corps d'Aria vibrait déjà, se tendait, se retenait de passer à l'action. Mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre à gâcher une scène pour satisfaire ses besoins – particulièrement devant  témoin .

Tevos lâcha un râle, d'envie plus que de frustration. « Si c'est la seule façon d'obtenir votre coopération, je peux être polie.  _S'il vous plaît_ . »

« S'il vous plaît quoi ? » demanda Aria. « Il va vous falloir être plus spécifique. »

Tevos se tourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et Aria eut bien du mal à rester impassible. Dans les yeux de la  Co nseillère apparaissaient déjà les tourbillons noirs d'une union naissante. « Je suis une politicienne, Aria. Je gagne ma vie en restant aussi vague que possible en public. »

« Dans ce cas vous devez avoir l'habitude que d'autres personnes formulent les mots pour vous. Suppliez-moi de vous baiser. Je serai clémente et vous laisserai choisir le titre honorifique. Maîtresse, Votre Majesté… ou, comment disent les militaires humains ? Chef ? » Elle appuya ce dernier mot en lançant un coup d'œil dans le coin de la pièce où devait se cacher la caméra de Liara. Ce terme humain ne signifiait rien pour elle mais la petite sang-pur apprécierait sûrement. 

Tevos se tordit sous elle. « Déesse, Aria, si vous ne cessez pas d'être aussi arrogante, j'irai trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de la situation. »

C'en était trop. Aria s'autorisa finalement à glisser ses doigts vers le haut, soupirant de satisfaction. Bien qu'elle ne puisse percevoir autant de sensations qu'elle l'aurait voulu à travers ses gants, la douceur était quand même agréable. Elle explora la zone pendant quelques instants mais s'attarda bientôt au bord de l'orifice de Tevos. Elle effleura l'anneau de muscles serrés sans chercher à y pénétrer, même si grande était la tentation. « Mauvaise réponse. Essayez encore. Baisez-moi s'il vous plaît... »

Tevos hésita. Pinça sa lèvre tatouée entre ses dents et bougea ses hanches. Mais Aria anticipa ses mouvements et se recula, lui refusant tout contact plus intense. Finalement, elle abandonna. « Très bien. Baisez-moi s'il vous plaît… Votre Majesté. »

« Excellent choix » laissa traîner Aria, ignorant la touche de sarcasme dans la voix de Tevos. Si la  C onseillère voulait jouer la soumise réticente pour préserver quelques lambeaux de fierté, ça ne lui posait pas de problème : elle serait quand même soumise. Aria plongea en avant, enfonçant deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur en un mouvement souple. Les muscles de Tevos se resserrèrent autour d'elle,  se contractant  de satisfaction. « 'Votre Majesté' fait très bien l'affaire. »

Tevos se retourna, couchant sa tête sur le bureau. Les doigts diaboliques qui se courbaient et pompaient en elle l'empêchaient de prêter attention à tout autre chose. « Vous êtes tellement égocentrique et insupportable et… Oh Déesse, oui... » Soudainement, elle n'avait plus l'esprit à insulter Aria. En fait elle ne pouvait plus rien dire du tout. Déesse, comment faisait Aria pour trouver exactement le bon rythme et le parfait dosage de force, sans union pour la guider ? ' _Elle mérite peut-être d'être un peu imbue d'elle-même. Mais ça je ne lui dirai jamais_ .'

Le pouce d'Aria s'install a sur son clitoris, relevant le capuchon et dessinant des cercles sur le bout raidi. « Très avisé, de ne pas finir cette phrase. Je ne voudrais pas devoir m'interrompre. »

Sous la menace, Tevos regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses muscles se serrèrent en contestation et ses ongles raclèrent le bureau, regrettant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la peau d'Aria. « N'imaginez même pas vous interrompre », haleta-t-elle, « ou tous les mercenaires du système Terminus ne suffiraient pas à vous protéger. »

Elle fut ravie de voir le visage d'Aria tressaillir. « Vous savez, me contrarier ne vous fera pas jouir plus vite » dit-elle, formant un crochet de ses doigts et les recourbant vers le bas. « Peut-être que ça fonctionnera mieux si nous nous unissons. Si ça vous pousse à vous taire, je ne demande pas mieux. »

Tevos n'eut pas l'occasion d'une répartie cinglante. Aria se pressait déjà aux limites de son esprit, réclamant d'y entrer. Elle se vit sombrer, sombrer dans l'obscurité… l'obscurité des yeux d'Aria, bien qu'elle ne p uisse pas les voir puisqu'elle avait de nouveau posé sa tête contre le bureau. ' _Évidemment, vous ne m'auriez pas fait la politesse d'un 'contemplez l'éternité' en guise d'avertissement…_ '

' _Tais-toi, ou je te ferai taire._ '

C'était amusant, décida Aria, d'être dans la tête de Tevos. En surface elle ressentait le désir et le chaos sexuel, ce qui lui pl u t, et une pointe de colère brûlante qu'elle savoura dès qu'elle l'effleura. Les sentiments avaient une texture, un goût, un son ; parfois les plus sombres étaient également les plus doux. Fidèle à sa parole, elle ne tenta pas de forcer les barrières mentales qui protégeaient la vie professionnelle de Tevos. Autant elle détestait l'admettre, autant elle n'était pas s û re qu'elle aurait eut la force suffisante pour y parvenir de toute façon. Tevos avait dû prendre des leçons d'une Matriarche incroyablement puissante pour parvenir à protéger ainsi son esprit, car les barrières de la  C onseillère étaient les plus solides qu'elle ai e jamais rencontrées. 

Puis, quand Tevos finit par s'accoutumer à sa présence en elle, l'union commença vraiment.

Aria avait couché avec de nombreuses espèces différentes au cours de sa longue vie. Chacune avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, mais Déesse, elle avait oublié combien il était doux d'avoir une partenaire aussi douée à établir une union de son côté. Cela libérait tellement plus de choses. Les gestes étaient faciles, fluides, parfaits, et une pensée vagabonde – peut-être venue de Tevos – traversa l'esprit d'Aria : si  c es fanatiques  A sari coincées qui pensaient qu'on ne devrait s'accoupler qu'avec d'autres espèces pouvait ressentir ceci, elles s'en mordraient la langue.

Le mouvement rythmé et brutal de sa main et la délicieuse brûlure des tendons de son poignet ancraient Aria dans le monde physique pendant qu'elle explorait le paysage des pensées de Tevos. Bien que Tevos  ai t délibérément verrouillé l'accès aux parties secrètes de son esprit liées à son travail, elle projeta tous ses sentiments personnels, y compris les plus fragiles, en une vague puissante. C'était un chaos brûlant de besoin, de confusion et de désir, qu'Aria ne p u t s'empêcher de partager en retour. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que Tevos n'était  sortie avec personne depuis qu'elle était devenue la  C onseillère asari, et elle regretta brièvement de n'avoir pas été plus tendre avec elle tantôt.

Entre-temps, Tevos était submergée par la nature absolue de la présence d'Aria en elle. Puissante, autoritaire, intense. Elle était soulagée qu'Aria ne tent e pas de prendre quoi que ce soit qui ne  lui ait été offert, car la force de sa volonté était incommensurable. En plus du désir cru et hédoniste, Tevos sentit un soupçon d'affection. Aria l'aimait bien. L'admirait peut-être même. Elle était curieuse, un peu circonspecte mais intéressée. D'une certaine façon, cette pensée était plus enivrante que toutes les autres. Elle sentit une douleur aiguë à l'intérieur de sa bouche et réalisa qu'Aria s'était mordu la joue en essayant de rester concentrée au-delà du plaisir. C'était là l'une des choses merveilleuses de l'union : tout ce qui était ressenti était partagé.

Elles commencèrent chacune à plonger plus profondément en l'autre, s'agrippant avec des mains invisibles, s'accrochant, se rapprochant tellement que leurs identités se troublèrent. 'Je' devint 'nous' et leurs battements de cœur se confondirent. Les pensées et les sensations se répandirent à travers les frontières de plus en plus faibles qui les séparaient.  _Des seins ronds et tendus qui s'écrasaient sur un dos souple. La chaleur qui électrisait les vertèbres. Une petite langue brûlante, vaguement chatouilleuse. Des lèvres se refermant sur un cou exposé, explorant des fentes. Des dents qui râpent. La pression, les nerfs à vif, le relâchement. 'Argh – parfait… Mords encore comme ça…_ '

Ari a était fascinée par les  hanches de Tevos ; la façon dont  elle s bougeaient contre elle, cherchant plus de contact de ses doigts. Les muscles de son azur contractés pour la retenir, se refusant à la laisser se retirer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, étaient encore plus fascinants. ' _Aria, je vous en prie…_ ' supplia Tevos avec ce qui lui restait de 'elle' ; une véritable prière cette fois-ci, pas une requête moqueuse.

Ce fut alors qu'Aria se souvint de la caméra. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu l'oublier. La bourrasque d'excitation et de culpabilité fut trop soudaine et trop violente pour être cachée.  _Attends, culpabilité ?_ Elle avait tué des gens, beaucoup de gens, sans ressentir la moindre once de culpabilité. Pourquoi diable sa conscience choisissait-elle ce moment- là pour faire une apparition après des années d'occultation?

_'Dis-le à haute voix. Je veux l'entendre avec ta voix, pas avec ton esprit'_ , demanda-t-elle dans la foulée, essayant de repousser cet instant de remords.

« Aria, je vous en prie… encore – Aaah ! »

Tevos se cambra pour se redresser, ses seins pointèrent en avant et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant une image certainement très spectaculaire. Ses parois int ernes pulsèrent et la pointe de son clitoris palpita sous le cuir tandis qu'elle se jetait dans l'union à corps perdu. Aria ne put résister à l'envie d'ajouter la touche finale. Elle planta ses dents dans l'épaule tendue de Tevos et ne desserra pas pendant qu'elles jouirent, frissonnant et se déversant à l'unisson. Leur orgasme partagé était si intense qu'elle manqua perdre son équilibre et dut s'agripper à la hanche de Tevos et au coin du bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent emplies de respirations lourdes, de battements de cœur rapides et erratiques, et d'un maelstrom confus d'émotions que ni l'une ni l'autre ne parvenaient à classer. Elles quittèrent l'union à contrecœur, échangeant quelques caresses mentales à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient. Tevos fut la première à recouvrer sa voix. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez toujours habillée. Peut-on être plus arrogant ? »

Aria soupira. Y réfléchit un instant. Fit un mouvement pour ôter son pantalon. Un mélange de plaisir et de douleur les fit  légèrement  tressaillir toutes les deux  q uand ses doigts se retirèrent. « Bon. Mais vous avez une dette envers moi. All ez , faites donc quelque chose d'utile de cette jolie bouche. » Se déboutonner d'une seule main était difficile mais la vue de la bouche de Tevos se refermant autour de ses doigts luisants en valait la peine. Elle sourit sardoniquement quand Tevos agrippa son poignet, maintenant en place sa main pour s'appliquer de son mieux. « Exigeante, on dirait. »

« Allez-vous vous débarrasser de ce pantalon ou dois-je vous l'arracher ? »

« Je ne vous rembourse pas votre robe si vous faites ça », plaisanta Aria. Elle prit soin d'exagérer l'ondulation de ses hanches tandis qu'elle faisait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes avant de l'écarter d'un coup de pied. Puis elle se débarrassa de sa veste d'un mouvement d'épaules. « Bien », dit-elle en donnant une petite claque sur les fesses de Tevos. « Écartez-vous du bureau et mettez-vous à genoux. J'ai pu voir deux-trois choses que vous aviez envie d'expérimenter, pendant l'union… chienne lubrique. »

« Dit la personne qui s'est assurée que cette petite séance soit intégralement filmée. Vraiment, Aria, vous devriez travailler vos barrières mentales. »

Aria n'eut pas la moindre hésitation. « C'est le moment où vous me pulvérisez à travers la porte ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je ne porte aucun vêtement. Vous avez anéanti ma robe, si vous vous rappelez bien. Je doute que le SSC ait envie de voir l'un de ses Conseillers nu. »

« C'est toujours mieux vous que Valern ou Sparatus. »

Tevos soupira et se retourna, s'écartant du bureau. « Ainsi fut cassée l'ambiance. Merci de l'avoir  gâchée . Je ne vais peut-être pas me glisser entres vos jambes après tout. »

« Oh, j'ai fait ça ? O u ps. » Aria porta les poignets de Tevos à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur chacun d'entre eux, en un geste singulièrement tendre. « Alors, quand vous en êtes-vous rendu e compte ? J'y ai pensé pendant l'union, c'est ça ? »

« Je le savais avant ça », dit Tevos avec un sourire. « Dans les seuls moments où vos yeux me quittaient, c'était pour regarder dans le coin de la pièce. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense... » Elle se tourna et planta son regard vers ce coin discret. « Liara, j'ai quelques informations confidentielles en provenance de Thessia qui devraient vous intéresser la prochaine fois que le Normandy accoste la Citadelle. Veuillez demander au Commandant Shepard de prendre rendez-vous auprès de mon assistante, voulez-vous ? »

Les yeux d'Aria s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Attendez… Vous aussi vous saviez que Liara était le Courtier de l'Ombre ? »

« Je l'avais supposé. Vous venez juste de me le confirmer. Le Courtier a été étrangement bienveillant envers le gouvernement asari ces derniers temps, et chaque fois que j'ai mentionné les problèmes de Thessia au Commandant Shepard ou à l'estimé Docteur T'Soni, ces problèmes ont eut tendance à disparaître rapidement dans la foulée. »

« Mince. Je vous avais sous-estimée. Je savais que vous étiez ravissante et ambitieuse mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez maligne aussi. »

À sa surprise, Tevos rougit. « La Reine d'Oméga me flatte après m'avoir baisée ? Voilà qui n'est pas banal. »

« Possible. Bon, si nous reprenions où nous en étions ? » demanda-t-elle, arrimant une jambe de la  C onseillère autour de ses  hanches fraîchement dé vêtues . Elle ne protesta même pas quand les ongles de Tevos la griffèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Pour prix d'une si talentueuse partenaire, elle pouvait bien endurer un peu de douleur.

…

_De : [masqué]_

_À : A. T’Loak_

_Sujet : Re : Vous m’êtes redevable_

_Je vous hais, Aria T'Loak. Vous aurez votre reconnaissance de dette, espèce de créature vicieuse, diabolique et magnifique._

_PS : Si je vous surprends à_ _servir_ _de nouveau de l'alcool à ma Partenaire, vous n'avez pas idée des horreurs qui vous attendent._

Aria referma le message, s'autorisant un petit sourire de satisfaction. Au moins une partie de son plan s'était déroulé e sans anicroche. En seulement quelques mots, T'Soni était parvenue à exprimer toute l'admiration et la frustration qu'Aria espérait en tirer. Et ce n'était même pas là le point culminant de sa soirée. Elle baissa les yeux vers la forme immobile toujours étendue sur elle. La tête de Tevos reposait à peine au-dessus de son sein gauche,  et  son souffle  était  profond et régulier. Aria fut d'ailleurs surprise quand elle se mit à parler, les yeux toujours fermés. « Éteignez-ça, voulez-vous. »

Charmant.

« Si vous insistez. » Aria éteignit son  Omni tool et replia son bras autour des épaules sveltes de Tevos. « Vous savez, ça ne me dérangerait pas de recommencer ça à l'occasion. »

« Quelle partie ? Le sexe sur mon bureau ? Envoyer des vidéos déplacées au Courtier de l'Ombre ? Scandaliser le chauffeur d u Skycar  ? Détruire mon appartement ? »

« Seulement le salon. La chambre n'est… » Aria plissa les yeux, essayant d'évaluer dans la pénombre le montant des dommages qu'avaient provoqués leurs pouvoirs biotiques. « Ok, seulement le salon et la chambre. »

« La cuisine aussi. »

« Bon, d'accord. On devrait recommencer tout ça. J'entrevois un accord prolongé de rapports physiques mutuellement satisfaisants. »

« C'est votre définition d'une relation ? »

Le sourire d'Aria vacilla. « C'est un accord qui se trouve impliquer plein de sexe. À prendre ou à laisser. »

Apparemment, Tevos avait décidé de le prendre car elle se trouva soudain entraînée dans un long et profond baiser. Ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu était en train de devenir quelque chose de sensiblement plus intéressant. Les partenaires sexuels vraiment doués étaient rares et quelque part entre le bureau et le sol, et à nouveau dans  le Skycar , Tevos avait définitivement prouvé qu'elle entrait dans la catégorie 'doués'. Elles avaient eu de la chance que Tevos gard e des vêtements de rechange dans son bureau. Sans cela, elle imaginait les gros titres.

…

« Mon Dieu Liara mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Liara ne répondit pas. Sa tête était actuellement enfouie entre les cuisses de Shepard, et elle semblait bien décidée à rester là. Quand des mains précautionneuses tentèrent de l'en éloigner, elle poussa un grognement d'avertissement et reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Tu vas me tu-eeer... » Les mots de Shepard se perdirent dans un gémissement de surprise tandis que Liara jeta it son dévolu sur la pointe raidie de son clitoris et entrepri t de la sucer. Prenant conscience que son amoureuse ne se laisserait pas écarter ou distraire de son but, elle soupira et se laissa faire. « Bon, mais c'est le dernier. »

Liara recula un court instant et afficha un sourire narquois,  le menton tout luisant. Elle fit exprès de se lécher voluptueusement les lèvres. « Les orgasmes multiples ne comptent pas. »

Shepard n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse appropriée car la langue brûlante de Liara l'envahit de nouveau, la décomposant sous l'assaut de sensations délicieuses. ' _C'était couru_ '.

Un peu comme lorsqu'elle était entrée sans prévenir dans la cabine de Liara et l'avait trouvée à quatre pattes, nue et tournée vers la tête de lit. Pas du genre à refuser une telle proposition, elle avait essayé de donner à Liara ce qu'elle voulait. Mais malgré un orgasme partagé, quelques griffures et quelques morsures, sa Partenaire était loin d'être satisfaite. C'est à ce moment-là que Liara l'avait retournée sur le dos, avait emprisonné ses poignets dans un petit champ de Singularité, avait écarté ses jambes et avait plongé sur elle. Elle n'avait pas refait surface depuis.

« Unis-toi à moi au moins. Tu m'as déjà donné trois... » Il y eut une contestation étouffée, et la sensation de vibrations assaillant son extrémité sensible tordit les reins de Shepard. Elle donna un léger coup de talon dans le dos de Liara, son genou se resserrant autour de l'épaule sur laquelle il était enroulé. « Bon, quatre ! Tu as dit que les multiples ne comptaient pas, alors j'ai pensé - »

Liara s'unit à elle, probablement pour la faire taire, et Shepard reçut une vision très intéressante…  _Deux_ _A_ _sari se tordant sur le sol de ce qui semblait être un bureau. L'une maintenait la tête de l'autre entre ses jambes. Son menton se redressa, les appendices de sa crête retombant entre ses épaules tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'extase._

_'De qui… oh mon Dieu.'_ Shepard réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train d'observer Aria T'Loak dans les affres d'un orgasme très intense, à en juger par les  insanités qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. ' _Liara, qu'est-ce que – quand as-tu… ? Attends une seconde._ ' La deuxième  A sari recula, la bouche luisante, et elle reconnut les inimitables tatouages faciaux blancs. ' _Bordel ! C'est Tevos ?'_

Son étonnement vira à la pure extase quand Liara commença à la sucer avec ferveur. Avant d'avoir pu s'y préparer, son corps entier se souleva et elle relâcha un flot dans la bouche avide de Liara, grognant à mesure que s'estompait la pression lourde et palpitante qu'elle ressentait entre ses jambes. Elle chercha la main de Liara, contente que sa  P artenaire ne l' ai t pas attachée cette fois-ci. Leurs doigts s'entre-mêlèrent, se serrant fort tandis qu'elles traversaient ensemble les implacables et houleuses répliques.

« Liara… ? » Liara se hissa sur elle, marquant une pause pour enrouler sa langue autour de chaque téton avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Shepard ressentit une nouvelle série de contractions tandis qu'elle goûtait sa propre saveur, et elle fut soulagée que Liara gliss e une mince cuisse bleue contre elle pour qu'elle p uisse s'y frotter. Le contact l'aidait et elle s'affaissa dans le matelas. « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

La Liara farouche fit soudain place à la Liara timide et embarrassée. Un rougissement empourpra ses pommettes. « Euh… l'extranet ? »

Shepard écarquilla les yeux.  « Il y une vidéo de cul d'Aria T'Loak avec la  C onseillère Tevos sur l'extranet ? »

« Non. Je veux dire – le réseau du Courtier de l'Ombre… C'est la faute d'Aria ! » balbutia Liara. 

« La faute d'Aria ? »

« Il se peut qu'elle ait séduit Tevos sous l'œil de ma caméra quand elle a su que son bureau était surveillé. Ce dont  _tu_ lui as parlé quand tu t'es soûlée et que tu t'es effondrée sur son canapé la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs. Et ne parlons même pas de toutes les autres choses que tu as mentionnées dans la foulée. »

Shepard sut ce qui lui restait à faire – réorienter l'accusation avant que sa situation n'empire. « Liara T'Soni, vous êtes une très vilaine  A sari, à regarder ce genre de choses. »

« Aria me l'a demandé. » laissa échapper Liara, paraissant soudain bien plus jeune que ses cent neuf ans.

« Depuis quand fais-tu ce qu'Aria te demande? Tu es le Courtier de l'ombre ! La moitié du temps, tu essaies de la tuer. »

« Je devrais peut-être envoyer moins d'assassins après elle. Mais je crois qu'elle s'ennuie sur la Citadelle. Les tentatives d'assassinat, c'est pour la distraire en fait. »

Shepard émit un rire ébahi. « C'est sympa de ta part, d'une certaine façon bizarre et tordue. Mais il semblerait qu'Aria ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour la distraire maintenant. Je pense que tu peux relâcher la pression. »

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire payer ça », marmonna Liara en se retournant sur le dos. « Déesse, cette femme est exaspérante. »

« Là, c'est ton problème ma douce » opposa Shepard. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire une vidéo en retour. »

Liara rougit encore plus profondément. « Non! Oh, non… Je suis bien trop timide pour… Je ne pense pas que nous – Je trouverai quelque chose d'autre. De toute façon ça ne serait pas une vengeance efficace si elle en tirait du plaisir. »

« Exact. Bon... » Shepard lança un regard vers les écrans du Courtier de l'Ombre, incapable de retenir sa curiosité. « Tu l'as toujours, cette vidéo ? J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil. »

  


_ Fin _


End file.
